nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Quenzhal
Jetzt Administrator du bist, junger Padawan! --Mickie Statistik Avatar hat uns was Nettes erstellt: 400px Sieht doch gut aus. Wollen wir das kurzzeitig irgendwo einbinden (z.B. Startseite)? Mit Dank an die Community oder sowas? --Typhix 09:00, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Können wir gern tun. Die Idee is super ;) --Quen 11:24, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch... ...zum Überspringen der 5.000'er Marke. Respekt! --Avatar 09:18, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Danke schön :D Wir bemühen uns, auch die nächsten 5.000 zu schaffen ... irgendwann ;) Im Gegenzug muss aber auch mal gesagt werden: Vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung dabei. Quen 09:24, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Gerne. Wir haben immer noch ein paar Tricks in unserer Kiste um das Google-Ranking etwas zu steigern. Wenn du magst, bitte ich MtaÄ mal in den nächsten Tagen bei euch vorbeizugucken und zu schauen, wo man noch etwas nachbessern kann. --Avatar 09:31, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Gern ;) Quen 09:33, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... nicht zum Vorlagen fixen :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 13:51, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Vielen Dank für den Hinweis. ;) Mal schauen, was wir da noch so verbessern können. *ruft nach Typhix, dem Fachmenschen für solche Sachen* Quen 14:05, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Stehe zur Stelle. *salutiert* Aber wie ich sehe, hast du ja schon alles eingerichtet. :) --Typhix 14:23, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Mir is lieber, du schaust da nochmal drüber, was man da noch verbessern könnte. Du weißt wesentlich besser, auf was man da achten sollte, als ich ;) Quen 14:25, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Ich finde, sie sehen gut aus, so wie du sie gemacht hast. Danke! Das wird dem Wiki helfen :) Mit freundlichen Grßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:28, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) * Die Page-Title würde ich so lassen, die sind sehr gut. Für die Beschreibung würde ich zunächst Schlüsselwörter sammeln, die uns sehr wichtig sind. Bei welchen Suchwörtern soll man auf das Wiki stoßen? Aus diesen Wörtern können wir dann anschließend einen kurzen, knackigen Text verfassen. Der bestehende Text ist aber für den Moment auch gut. --Typhix 14:34, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Createplates Support Hallo! Ich bin Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) vom Wikia Community Support. Wir wollten euch darauf hinweisen, dass Wikia den Support für Createplates auslaufen lässt und euch anbieten, die neue, verbesserte Version (aka Layout-Ersteller) dafür freizuschalten. Wie schaut es aus - soll ich für euch die neue Layout-Ersteller-Funktion aktivieren? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:50, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Ja, das wäre super. Sowas können wir für unser Wiki gut gebrauchen. Danke dir schonmal im Vorraus! Quen 10:56, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Hallo, wie es scheint war es bereits aktiviert. Wenn du Hilfe benötigen solltest, lass es mich auf meiner Diskussionsseite wissen! Schönes Wochenende, Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:36, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Sieht doch schon gut aus! --Typhix 12:01, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Wie bestellt, Typhix... :-) An sich find ich den neuen Layout-Ersteller super. Ich habe da aber momentan noch ein paar Unklarheiten, wo du mir bestimmt helfen kannst. Ich verlege die Fragestunde darüber mal in die ... also eigentlich sollte das in die Diskussion für die "Layout:Charakterseite - Test" kommen. Nun ist es in der "Charakterseite - Test" gelandet... auch wenn die Diskussionseite dorthin verlinkt... *wundert sich* -- Quen 12:15, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Ich habe hier auf deine Anfrage geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:07, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Quellenbücher: Shadows and light Hey Quenzhal, Scribd. com hat das Warcraft Quellenbuch "Shadows and Light" veröffentlicht. Solltest du das Buch nicht besitzen, kannst du nun dort nachschlagen (und nicht immer auf Wow Wikia). Ich hoffe, du kannst es verwenden. - Hyakinthos 17:21, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) * Danke dir für den Hinweis! Das Buch fehlte mir tatsächlich noch in meiner Sammlung. :-) - Quen 08:08, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Chat Hallo Quenzhal. Wir suchen noch ein deutschsprachiges Wiki, das Interesse daran hat, vor einem allgemeinen Release die neue Chat-Funktion auszuprobieren. Hättet ihr Interesse? --Avatar 08:51, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Probieren geht über studieren. Da wir momentan neben dem Erfolgssystem auch die Artikelkommentar-Funktion ausprobieren, nehmen wir den Chat gern auch noch dazu. :-) --Quen 08:56, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :: Das freut mich. Ich habe die Funktion soeben aktiviert. Sie ist noch nicht komplett übersetzt, das wird sich aber in Kürze ändern. Viel Spaß beim Testen. --Avatar 09:09, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Benutzer:Silenda Grüss Dich Quen. Ich versuche nun meine Wiki-spezifischen Fragen hier zu erörtern wie Du es bei mir eigentlich begonnen hattest. Ganz begriffen habe ich die Funktion dieser Diskussionsseiten noch nicht, doch dachete ich mir Erfahrung macht klug und ich probiere es einfach einmal mit eine Gruss an Dich um zu sehen wie das geschieht mit der Antwort, falls ich eine bekomme ;) (Silenda 19:04, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) : Ahoy Silenda :) Fragen im Wiki kannst du entweder hier an mich, oder aber z.B. im Plauderkasten an die Allgemeinheit richten. Artikel-spezifische Fragen / Anmerkungen / Vorschläge kannst du auch in den Artikelkommentaren unter dem jeweiligen Beitrag stellen. Viele Grüße. Die --Quen 21:32, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bilderproblematik Grüss Dich Quenzhal, ich habe versucht in diesen Artikel ein Bild einzufügen: Schattenweberhöhle ich bin mir aber nicht sicher was ich verkehrt mache, denn es zeigt mir das Bild nicht an. Auch ein erneutes Hochladen der Datei ohne ö mit oe anstelle dessen zeigte keine Wirkung. Erscheint bei Dir das Bild korrekt? Falls ja, kannst Du mir das doppelte Bild löschen, denn ich weiss nicht wie das geht. Ich finde diese Option nicht beim Bild. es grüsst (Silenda 09:38, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) : Also so wie ich das sehe, hast du da nichts falsch gemacht. Es kann allerdings im Wikia ab und an zu Verzögerungen bei der Anzeige kommen (das alt-bekannte Cache-Problem). Das passiert z.B. wenn die Wikia-Server gewartet werden oder sonst wie hochbelastet sind. Da hilft einfach nur.. warten, warten, ärgern.... und warten. Und irgendwann erscheint es dann so wie gewünscht. :-) : Das doppelte Bild lösch ich dir, dazu sind nur die Admins berechtig, um Vandalismus-Löschungen zu verhindern. Wenn du allerdings mal was ausversehen doppelt oder falsch hochgeladen oder angelegt hast und wir das löschen sollten, verseh die Datei / oder den Beitrag einfach oben mit der Vorlage . Dann wird der Beitrag / die Datei in die Wartungskategorie eingespeichert und wir sehen das dann. :) Viele Grüße die --Quen 09:58, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : gut, dank dir :) (Silenda 10:00, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) Antworten erfassen / Formatierung von Seiten Grüss Dich Quenzhal, ich habe Dir in meinem Blog auch geantwortet und dieses Thema angesprochen, allerdings empfinde ich allgemein das Mitlesen von Antworten bei Themen fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, da ich die Übersicht schon jetzt völlig verloren habe. Kann man sich Antworten anzeigen lassen, Themen markiern oder ähnliches? Ich weiss schon gar nicht mehr auf welchen Seiten ich etwas geschrieben habe und habe vermutlich schon so manche Antwort verpasst wie auch fast die auf meinem Blog. Ich habe vor nun zwei Städte abzuschliessen: Darnassus und Astranaar. Ich hatte begonnen die Formatierung so vorzunehmen, wie ich sie als stimmig empfand. Die Bilder fügte ich direkt zu den Texten, für die ich sie extra gemacht hatte z.B. Jetzt sieht alles ganz anders aus in Astranaar und ich bin etwas verwirrt wie ich nun weiter fortfahren soll. Ich werde nun die Tage hier in diese Diskussionsseite und in meinen Blog sehen ob ich eine Antwort für diese beiden Themen erhalte :) l.G. (Silenda 17:29, 26. Nov. 2011 (UTC)) : Ahoy Silenda, : Du kannst auf deiner Benutzerseite deine Blogs verfolgen und anzeigen lassen, allerdings wird es auch dort mit der Zeit schwer, den Überblick zu behalten. Lösungen sind : 1: Etweder den Stand der Regionenbeschreibungen direkt in den dazugehörigen Haupt-Artikel als Kommentare zu verfassen. Z.B. unter Eschental oder Darnassus. : 2: Oder nur einen persönlichen Blog für den Stand von den Bearbeitungen nutzen. : Wegen Astranaar, da antworte ich dir indem entsprechenden Blog. :-) : Viele Grüße, Die --Quen 14:46, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC)